


A Steady Hand

by orphan_account



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cady Longmire pays a visit to Jacob Nighthorse with the intention of talking shop.  Her reason for for visiting though, are cast on the wayside .  In favor of distraction in the form of the man in question, as well as a rather spirited equine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended as a one shot, and was written in order to take a little break from 'slow realization'. While still feeding the incessant need for the Cady/Jacob pairing. :) I am shameless! 
> 
> Also, this was written in the knowledge that there are few things better than the combination of a handsome man and his horse. Both things we girls love so much!:)

Cady Longmire drummed her fingers lightly on the matte grey of her steering wheel. She hummed quietly to the soft melody of the Cranberries 'Ode to my Family'. The gentle lilt of Dolores O'Riordan's voice conjuring images of enchanted emerald isles and ancient Druid secrets. Cady's grandmother had always been proud of their Irish heritage. And never missed an opportunity to share the fanciful tales with her granddaughter. 

Unbidden, the reason for her impromptu encroachment of her employer's weekend came to mind. Causing the red head to scramble through her bag one handed. Her search rewarded her with the manila wrapped pile of papers that Cady had tossed in the passangers seat. Along with her bag and other various notes. Cady thumbed the corner of the documents thoughtfuly. She had purposefully waited until the work week was through. Preferring instead to approach such a delicate matter outside of the austerity and order of the Casino. While most of Cady's dealings with the Res had been the expected representation and support that she had promised its people. There was still the occasional situation that required her to seek the council and guidance of those who knew its inner most workings. In this particular case, a workers comp Claim wasn't adding up to the other catalogued documents made available. And while she was apprehensive of bringing this before Nighthorse. All the information pointed towards a person trying to pull one over on the Four Arrows Casino. Still, it paid to be cautious. Which was why the lawyer had chosen to seek Jacob on the more neutral grounds of his home. In order to avoid any conflict or misunderstanding that would have surely risen under the gaze of those not completely at ease with her and her role on the Res.

  


Turning on to a long dirt drive, Cady let her thoughts drift towards her employer. The man was a Gordian Knot of human nature. One may think the cards were placed just so. Yet right as she thought she had slotted him within a category. A cog would slip into gear, and cast a fog of mystery over what little knowledge she had accrued of the Native American man. Cady wondered, for the umpteenth time, if this mystery was due to a cold natured cynicism. Or a carefully cultivated facade, meant to tempt and entice. Cady snorted at her own train of thought, chastising herself for putting So much effort into such a outlandish interest. 

  
The driveway curved in a slight bend and disappeared as gravel took hold. Cady parked in the spacious area, noting with relief that Jacob's car was sheltered under the low sloped protection of the garage. After retrieving her files, Cady slipped from the drivers seat. She had thought better of rolling up the window. Instead, she left the tinted glass down, hoping that the meager air supply would temper the stifling heat of the day.  
Cady made her way towards the front entrance. She stepped lightfooted onto the cedar wood planks and rapped out a triad of quick knocks. While she waited, Cady observed the surrounding property. She had seen Nighthorse's home a number of times, and was still slightly suprised by what met her eyes. The house was large; which, she supposed, was to be expected. It wasn't ostentatiously so, though. While spacious and offering plenty of room, the home was imbued with an earthy and honest quality. Like what you saw was what you got, very much like its owner, the red head mused. There was a very intense, very straight forward aspect to the impression that Jacob Nighthorse gave.  


Cady waited a few more moments before colliding her knuckles with the heavy wood door for a second time. The lack of answer indicated that even if the man was home, inside was clearly where he wouldn't be found. Cady retraced her steps back down the walkway trailed a path around the side of the house. The last time she had dropped by, she had found the man in the back field; working in the curiously barren patch of earth, which he had labeled as a sanctuary of 'meditation'. As Cady picked her way across the slightly sun burnt grass, her ears picked up the faint array of sounds traveling of the heat infused breeze. The lawyer rounded the far end of the house, and settled her eyes of a flurry of motion and activity that took center stage in the field adjoined to the houses property.

  
  
A large round pen sat nestled in the field. One that Cady didn't remember seeing three weeks back, during her prior visit. Drawing closer, the red head watched as dust and sand swirled around the legs and belly of a bloodbay horse. Not wanting to disturb the energy charged event, Cady carefully took the three steps up the wood paneled fence. Before slinging her jean clad leg over the top and settled into a seated position. She loosely craddled her files and papers on her lap, her keen eyes following the activity.  
  
Jacob Nighthorse stood in the center of the round pen, his boots and legs coated with the grime that had been disturbed by the flurry of hooves. The man was missing the trappings and apparel that Cady had grown used to seeing. In place of his Prada suit was a pair of fitted jeans and black riding boots. Both were accompanied by a simple tshirt that had been tucked into the waist of his jeans. While not used to seeing her boss so dressed down, Cady felt a twinge of relief in the knowledge that the man was in fact, still only human. Cady leaned forward on her claimed seat of choice, watching the exchange of body language between horse and man.  
While Cady didn't claim to be an expert, she had been raised around horses, and had a fair knowledge of the enchanting animals. The mare was young and spirited, her coat a burnished red-bay while her mane and tail mimicked the inky blackness of a raven's wing. She pranced and pawed, tossing her delicate head and heaving heavy breaths that billowed her nostrils. The mare bucked with a squeal as Jacob touched her gently with the end of a lunging whip, asking the bay to keep preforming the circular movements around the training pen. Cady had seen all sorts of trainers, many of them self proclaimed practitioners of the equine arts. Yet most of what she had witnessed was a callous, heavy handed cruelty that forced compliance and obedience, rather than asking for it. The red head was pleased to see that Jacob Nighthorse didn't fit into this category. His posture was relaxed and confident. His very way of standing seemed to encourage the young mare to follow his commands on her own accord. The Native man used the whip sparingly, and only as a guide, rather than a form of punishment.  


Cady watched, enchanted as Jacob coaxed the high strung equine into a more relaxed and obedient state. His gentle ministrations had the desired affect of establishing a relationship and a sort of hierchy between the two. The following twenty or so minutes were spend with the man preforming ground work and join up with the young mare. The latter clearly paying off as the Bay visually sought the interaction and touch of the black haired man. When the young horse had settled into an easy walk, Jacob signaled the mare to stop and stand. The horse complied, her ears flicking curiously while she observed the man opposite her. Only than did Nighthorse turn to acknowledge Cady.

  
  
"Hey, Cady. What brings you here?"  
The man asked while patting the mare's slightly damp neck gently.  
  
Cady shook her head, having grown accustomed to the complete lack of speech over the hour long period.  
"Hi, ya. Sorry to stop by unannounced. I have something I'd like you to check out. If you have time, that is." Cady added quickly.  
  
Jacob nodded his agreement, still running a soothing hand over the mare's flank. Cady scooted forward and dropped off of the fence. She carefully stepped towards the round pen, conscious of noise and movement. The last thing she wanted to do was to startle the young horse, knowing that progress was hard earned. The young woman folded her arms and leaned against the metal pole while she watched the mare intently.  
  
"She's lovely, have you named her?"  
Cady asked conversationally, her eyes followed the movement of the man's large hand, which was smoothing the forelock over the Bay's head.  
  
"Her name is Aello, after an Amazon who challenged Hercules to a fight. Literally, it means Whirlwind." Jacob answered her as he finshed smoothing the last of the young mare's wayward mane down.  
Cady chuckled at the name. A casino mogul, a horse whisperer, and now a learned scholar of Greek mythology. Fascinating only started to describe the man who stood opposite her.  
  
"How fitting. She seemed like a complete whirlwind only a few moments ago!" Cady exclaimed before reaching an arm over the bar and running her fingertips over the bay mare's neck.  
  
"That she is." Jacob chuckled gruffly. "She's young and spirited. She just needs a firm hand and someone with experience who can guide her."  
  
Cady's eyed flicked up to Jacob's face, her cheeks flushed red when she was met with his dark intense gaze. Her lips formed a perfect "oh" in surprise. The comment catching her completely off guard and with no counter to such a veiled statement. Cady ducked her head and bit her bottom lip as heat coiled in her belly. No man of her own age had ever felled her ability to articulate a simple sentence with a mere statement. Perhaps the gazes she had cast, and the times she had stared longer than were strictly professional; had not gone unnoticed.  
  
"Come on. I'll let Aello out to pasture. Than you can show me why you stopped by." Jacob said as he opened the round pen gate, and ushered the tired mare through. The young bay wandered out, before ducking her head to nibble at the shoots of grass delicately. Jacob headed towards the house, beckoning Cady to follow him with a gesture. Wide eyed and still speechless, the red head trotted after the man, clutching her folder to her in an attempt to reach solid ground again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah I have no shame!!! This was too fun. This pairing is literally a match made in writers heaven! 
> 
>  
> 
> FYI:join up is a wonderful form of horse training that encourages a horse and rider to communicate with body language. Something that horses do with each other, and find to be second nature!


End file.
